forever_evefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfon
King Alfon is often considered the last of the great Kings of the southern contient and his rein saw great expenses of wealthy come for his empire. He was, however is late life driven to insanity and struggled with a state of mind that swung between crazed tyrant and the true humble King he had always been. History Very little knowledge on his rein remains including his birth place and time of birth and is known more based on legends then history books for this reason. Alfon came to power in the wake of the previous kings assassination, and as expected for one who is a figure of myth and legend no even the name of this great King can be recalled. Alfon in his first year fought off a rebellion from the peasants, killing their leader with his own bare hands. This earnt his respect out of fear and he soon became rumoured to be a demon in disguise of a human body among the poor, fearing him as many described him as fighting like a savage animal more then a man. Others say he was cursed by a dark God known as The Ancient One and that he was as strong as 10 men. While much of his rein has been lost there was much progress during his rein and new settlements cropped up all of the Southern Contient, including in areas thought impossible for a community to thrive in. Due to careful planning and well places supply lines, Alfon managed to maintain and grow every new settlement he established, proving that on top of his strength he was cunning. More rumours sprung up about him, to which he then at this point had exploited. It is said he married a slave girl named Precia to prove he could make anyone human, as slaves were not considered at the time human but property. This did not fit well with his new spouse because though she had great freedom she was seen as a demon herself and accused of being a succubus that seduce the King, as it was fitting considering Alfon was claimed to be a demon in a human form. As her story goes, after giving birth to an Albino child named Vheox, her 3rd child in total, she hung herself by jumping off of the castles tallest tower with a rope around her neck, leaving Alfon distraught and in a maddened state for several years. Alfon ordered the death of many of those who had driven her to the edge and this furthered his image of a savage demon in the eyes of his subject, though the result was that Precia was reimagined as a victim. With his final child Vheox being an albino, he decided that he would succeed him to the throne and just as Alfon made his wife a human, Vheox would be made a monster. This was to spite those who sent his wife to her grave and his maddened state of mind, he wanted Vheox to grow up to be seen as the spawn of the demon his people claimed his wife to be.